emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6692 (22nd October 2013)
Plot Jai and Charity have arrived back from their holiday. Dom discovers David and Priya have broken up. Charity and Cain try to get Debbie to talk to them about the siege but she insists she just wants to forget it all. News starts to spread around the village that David and Priya have broken up. Chas is irritated with Paddy when he informs her he still intends to tell Rhona about their night together. Ali's annoyed as Kerry tells Sean and Amelia that the baby plan is back on. Amy goes to Hotten College to enroll on a Leisure and Tourism course. Moira tells Cain she lied about getting the money from Nana Barton and she's put the farm up for sale. Dom arrives to see Alicia at the hospital and notices her and David kissing through the window; he walks out. Marlon tells Chas that Val's offered him some shifts at the B&B until The Woolpack reopens. They discuss Paddy; Marlon doesn't believe Paddy will tell Rhona. Paddy tells Pearl that he visited Rhona yesterday but bottled it when it came to confessing to sleeping with Chas. He says he intends to tell her when she arrives back home. Rhona arrives home having discharged herself from rehab. Priya, Rishi and Georgia visit Home Farm to try to reduce the cost of the items for the wedding now it's not going ahead. Priya angrily throws the cake across the room though when she states that it should be the happiest day of her life and all her parents are doing are talking money. Rhona tells Paddy that she wants to be surrounded by the people that she loves whilst recovering, she says she wants a fresh start with no more lies. Paddy agrees, but again bottles out of confessing about his night with Chas. David arrives at Farrers Barn to discover Gemma dropping off Alicia's things. Priya arrives to collect her things. Debbie informs Charity that she intends to move into Mulberry Cottage as soon as possible. Gemma tries to comfort Dom, stating that she never liked Alicia. She suggests that he go away for a while. Amy talks to David about getting Kyle back, he's unnerved when Priya makes a hint to him about Jacob being adopted. As potential viewers are shown around Butler's Farm, Adam tells Cain that he'll do anything to stay at the farm. Amy shares her doubts about getting Kyle back with Kerry, she encourages Amy to fight. Priya visits Alicia in hospital and angrily threatens to tell Jacob who his real mother is. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Workman - Steven Radford Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage *The Woolpack *Tug Ghyll *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage *Farrers Barn *Smithy Cottage *Tall Trees Cottage *Butlers Farm *Holdgate Farm *Hotten General Hospital Notes *The nurse who Dom speaks to when he arrives at the hospital is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes